Cheer up, birthday boy!
by virdi-avis
Summary: It's Ventus's birthday, and he wants to find a way to spend it. Too bad they are all in Sora's memories. Vanitas, however, has some ideas to help make his birthday an entertaining one. For him at least. VanVen, and a hint of Akuroku. M for dark humor and lemon.


Summary: It's Ventus's birthday, and he wants to find a way to spend it. Too bad they are all in Sora's memories. Vanitas, however, has some ideas to help make his birthday an entertaining one. For him at least. M for dark humor and lemon.

"Happy birthday Ventus!"

It had surprised Ventus that Xion was keeping an effort to be so cheery today. Usually she kept to herself unless she was around Roxas, and it made him know how close friends they were. On a day like today, Ventus would be especially happy but...

"Thanks, Xion."

Ventus flashed her a smile. He looking around, and noticed Roxas. Ever since he had come back to Sora's memories, he had been mulling over something. He furrowed his brow, and sighed for the thirteenth time that day.

"Hey, Roxas!" Ventus said, and he snapped out of his trance for a moment, his eyes in genuine shock.

"Huh, o-oh, hi." Xion nudged his shoulder, and he tensed. "I-I mean happy birthday!"

Sometimes Ventus would try to ask about what he was contemplating inside that head of his for so long every day. And every time he would say that it didn't concern him. "I'm just a nobody." He would say dully. "So you don't have to care about me." Maybe not, but if he was going to be around Roxas for so long, it was hard for Ventus to not have some sort of compassion for the kid. Ventus felt for some reason, even though he didn't know fully about him, that his past had been one of the roughest of them here.

"Are you guys gonna keep moping all day? You're ruining Venny's mood you know."

That dark, velvet voice could only belong to one other person. A shock of black, spikey hair appeared behind Ventus's shoulder, and Vanitas gave him that annoying grin of his.

"We?" Xion spoke up again. " _I'm_ trying to make an effort here!"

Vanitas waved her off. "I know that, I'm just saying. Not because it's Ventus's birthday and all, but because I've become more than fed up with Mr. Gloom and Doom over there." He points to Roxas like he is some sort of disease.

That earned him a sharp glare from the blonde. "Ooh, _you're_ one to talk. You're darkness itself!"

Vanitas scoffed."I swear, Ventus's sass is rubbing off on you. That was a lame comeback though." Roxas's face turned a shade a red. From embarrassment or anger, Ventus couldn't tell.

Ventus couldn't help laughing when he said that.

"Oh yeah?"

Vanitas turned to him and scowled when he said, "Yeah, but he's not as sassy as you." There was some sort of amusement in his eyes when he said that. "So birthday boy, what do you wanna do?"

Ventus thought for a moment. What he wanted to do? On a day like today, Ventus wanted to spend it with his friends.

"I wish Terra and Aqua were here."

Vanitas's face darkened when he said that, and Ventus wasn't sure why. What was so wrong with wishing for the company of dear friends that he hadn't seen in a while? If it had been his birthday and they were all in the Land of Departure, they all certainly would have gone star-gazing.

"Hmph, well, we can't bring them here since they don't live on in Sora's memories like we do."

Vanitas could see from his face that Ventus's heart was sinking along with his expectations, and grinned. Xion had a worried look on her face, looked as if she was about to say something, but decided better against it. Roxas was again, off in his own world.

"Now now, Venny, don't look so sad. I know just the thing to cheer you up."

Ventus looked into his eyes hopefully. Roxas however, snorted. He seemed to not miss his snarky comments. He knew that whatever Vanitas's idea was, it would not be good.

"We could try giving your own memories a whirl!" He pulled out his keyblade. "With the help of this, of course." Ventus looked at him, dumbfounded. To be able to relive his happy memories with his friends. It was probably the best that he was going to get.

"You'd do that for me?" Ventus felt a warm feeling in his chest. Maybe after all of this fighting over the Keyblade War, Vanitas wanted to let bygones be bygones?

"Of course. You _are_ my other half after all." He smiled. Actually smiled, and both Xion and Roxas were creeped out.

"Vanitas."

He pressed the keyblade to Ventus's chest. "Ok, now close your eyes."

As soon as Ventus did so, he felt something being released from his chest, something was flowing out of it. He smelt thick dust. Burnt metal. Where in his memories had Vanitas taken him to? He couldn't remember any desert that he, Terra and Aqua had all visited when they were together.

"Can I open them now?" Ventus almost couldn't hold his anticipation.

"Yeah," Vanitas chuckled. "You can."

Ventus opened his eyes curiously. They immediately went from fascination to horror all in the span of a second. This place that Vanitas had taken him to in his memories...it was the Keyblade Graveyard! And there in front of him, he saw Xehanort and Vanitas. His fallen friends, and himself, frozen in ice.

"V-Vanitas...what the hell is this?"

Vanitas grinned. "I pulled a memory out of you that I was fond of. Like the present?"

Ventus scowled. "No, what the hell, this is a terrible present! Are you trying to ruin my birthday?! Take us back to where we were now!" Ventus was visibly shaken by the vision Vanitas had showed him. It was something that he never wanted to relive, even in his dreams.

Vanitas shook shook his finger. "Uh-uh, Venny."

Ventus could hear the deep richness of his voice as Vanitas laughed. He shut his eyes, trying to fight back tears, but they were spilling down his cheeks. How could Vanitas do this to him? On his birthday? He took back what he said about Vanitas turning a new leaf. He was still as cruel as ever. Why, oh why had he trusted his idea? He forced himself to look up into Vanitas's eyes. Whatever had he done to him?

"Why are you doing this?" His voice shook with that sentence. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he was flat out crying. Ventus was so traumatized, he hadn't realized that Vanitas had inched right into his face. His breath was hot on his ear.

"I just love screwing with you is all."

Ventus backed away from him, disgusted. "Well, don't." Ventus was getting tired of this little game of his. Little did he know that the look on his face only fueled Vanitas to mess with him further. He looked at Ventus for a moment. He was planning something, he knew it.

"How about no."

Ventus nearly shrieked when Vanitas kissed him, but it came out sounding more like a soft "Mgh-!" He struggled against his lips, trying to push Vanitas away, and when he stepped backwards he tripped over a flat rock, and went tumbling down to the earth. When he opened his eyes, Vanitas was on top of him. He licked his lips.

"This position really turns me on."

Ventus scowled at him, trying to hide his blush. "Shut up and get off me." Vanitas laughed.

"Why Venny, what's the matter? Don't you want your birthday to be a little more exciting?"

"If this is your definition of exciting, you have a really messed up head."

Ventus didn't think his grin could get any wider, but it did.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started."

Ventus gasped as Vanitas kissed him again, slipping his tongue roughly into his mouth. He held his wrists up with his hand so Ventus couldn't struggle, and the boy fruitlessly tried to turn his head away from the lips that were on his own. Ventus could feel his head getting lighter, his breathing getting heavier. He could feel Vanitas's hands on him, trailing down, reaching his pants. Ventus panicked.

"S-stop it!" He panted.

From the breeze of the wind, Ventus knew, even with his eyes closed, that his pants, even his underwear were down. His body was hot and trembling. He felt so humiliated, because he knew Vanitas could see that he had gotten turned on by all of their kissing.

"Nice hard-on."

Ventus blushed harder. "Shut up!"

He was quite sure that Vanitas had not been taking the hint this whole entire time when he took him into his mouth. He immediately started to swirl his tongue around his tip, and Ventus's breath hitched. His tongue felt so good. Ventus hated and loved the feeling it gave him. He was not about to swallow his pride and give in to the pleasure however. He grabbed Vanitas by the hair and pulled. The jerk caused Vanitas to suck down on him harder, and the moan that Ventus had been trying to suppress in his throat finally gave way.

"Ah—Vani—stop!"

Vanitas paused for a moment, as if not believing his ears at what Ventus had just called him. Some pet name that Ventus had come up with? He secretly liked it. How come Ventus hadn't called him by this name until now?

"Vani? That's so cute, I could barf."

Ventus's eyes shot open wide. How could he had let such a secret come out of his mouth? Now he would never hear the end of Vanitas making fun of him for calling him that name.

"I-If you say a word about this to Xion or-"

"Say what to me?"

The sound of a sly voice.

Ventus turned his head upside down, shocked at who he had heard.

Roxas stood there, a scowling face, with a hint of red. Ventus didn't guess that he had seen most of what they had been doing up 'till now.

"So like, when did you two decide to become lovers?" Roxas voice was dripping with bitterness and jealousy.

Ventus finally managed to gather his thoughts.

"I-I'm asking first! How did you get here?"

Roxas shrugged. "Really, it's not that hard to find this corner you two snuck off to in the dark part of Sora's heart. I come here more often than you guys. Xion doesn't like it when I do that though, so that's why she stayed behind."

Vanitas clicked his tongue at the word Roxas had used to describe them. "Lovers? As if. You're just salty because you wish you had Axel to do this with."

Roxas nodded. "Hmph. Damn right, I'm salty, and I—wait-" The look on his face then was something Ventus hadn't seen before. Absolute embarrassment. He began to stammer.

"W-what? N—no—I don't-" Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend like everyone doesn't already know."

Already know? Roxas had never mentioned anything about this Axel person to Ventus!

Vanitas continued. "You come to this little corner here," He gestured. "And you sit and sigh, and cry his name like some lovesick puppy. It's funny, really."

Roxas's eyes were red and wet from anger.

"It's not fair." He said. "Sora's been going off to different worlds and I know he's seen him. I can feel it when he's talked to him." Roxas was starting to ramble on like a jealous girlfriend.

"Well, tough luck, buddy," The black-haired boy tsk'd. "Once _your_ birthday comes, don't expect me to be doing you any favors."

Roxas paused mid-rant to glare at him.

"As if I would want anything from you, jerk."

"I didn't expect that someone so dim-witted would be asking for my help anyway. Venny here on the other hand, is actually clever." Ventus groaned when he said that. If anything, he had just been gullible and fell for Vanitas's trap, not smart. Roxas was seething now.

"Fuck off!" He nearly yelled.

"About to."

Roxas cocked his head, confused, and Vanitas gave him a minute or two to digest what he meant. When he did, Roxas reeled back with disgust.

"W-you're sick!"

"And you're slow!" Vanitas cackled.

Ventus took this chance to try to pry Vanitas off him, but he was not having it.

"Hey, let me go already." He knew he was saying this, even as his legs felt weak. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand up without falling. Vanitas's white teeth peeked through his lips again.

"No way! I want to see your face when you-"

Not letting him finish the end of his embarrassing sentence, Ventus pushed the older boy off of him and scrambled to get his pants back on.

"Anyway," Ventus huffed. "We're done here." Grumbling from Vanitas could be heard as he tried to snake his arms around Ventus's waist. He slapped them away. "Can you lead us back, Roxas?"

The blonde nodded wordlessly, and the two other boys followed him back to were Xion was waiting.

* * *

When they had gotten back, a panic-stricken Xion greeted them. "What happened?!" She cried. "Roxas, you were gone for almost two hours!"

"Uh-well, It's not like the dark part of Sora's heart is right around the block."

Xion looked behind him, worriedly, seeing that both Vanitas and Ventus had come back with him too.

"Are you ok, Ventus?"

Ventus's eyes glanced quickly at Vanitas's. That look meant 'you'd better not tell Xion what the hell happened here tonight.' Surprisingly, Vanitas didn't say a word, only grinned.

"He's fine." Vanitas explained. "We were just revisiting some old memories for his birthday." He wanted to add, 'and making some new ones', but he decided he'd tortured the poor boy enough for today.

"Did you enjoy your birthday today, Venny?"

Ventus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, Vanitas, I did."

"Good," Vanitas smiled. Ventus could feel his sadistic grin from behind it. "Because I hope I made it memorable enough for you."

 **A/N: Well, a gag idea that started out as rather light and cute, turned very suggestive and dark by the end, I know. UAU I can't help writing fics like this. Also idk, I feel ok when I read it in other people's lemons that they write, but I just feel out of place when I try to write 'dick' or 'cock' or 'insert pseudo-name here' in a fic. I feel like leaving it a bit 'ambiguous'? is more of a turn on. Sorry for anyone that was hoping the lemon in this fic would get 'super dirty' or 'graphic' with details. ^^; I might add a cover page to this fic if I am feeling up to it, though it's just a one-shot.**


End file.
